Silencio
by paromu
Summary: Neither of them could ever speak what they felt. Why? They didn't know.


"Don't be such a dooork, Diiiiicrk…" muttered an incoherent Roxy, the heavy scent of her martini escaped her breath. Dirk's eyebrows furrowed beneath his shades, his lips pursed. "How much did you fucking drink? You're not making anymore sense than usual." His words were monotone, however Roxy caught his playfulness. Dirk never really had it in him to be more flexible with the way he talked. However, she could catch every octave where his voice fell. "Go to sleep, Roxy." His words became stern, Roxy giggled under her stupor. "Whateeeever, Di Stri." Roxy turned her body, her back facing Dirk. He sighed softly, hoping she wouldn't hear. Her voice carried over from where she lay, "Hey, Dirk..." His eyes shot up at the sound of Roxy's slurring voice, "Yeah?"

Silence. A long pause before Roxy spoke again.

Dirk waited for her to speak, and when she did, she mumbled. Her voice completely incoherent, he couldn't understand her. He leaned over her body, she was asleep. Roxy's lips were slightly open, her breathing soft and sweet. Dirk brushed her hair from her face, his face softened by the view. He moved closer against Roxy, slipping an arm under her and pulling her closer to him. She fit almost perfectly against him; he kissed the back of hair and along the nape of her neck. Little to his knowledge, Roxy wasn't really asleep. She loved the little things he'd do for her when he thought she was asleep. She loved the dorky boy who held her, the boy she thought was a fleeting homosexual. Whenever she vocalized her disdain over his apparent homosexuality, he'd get stiff over her defamation. What she hadn't realized is he took her passes into consideration. They're best friends, right? She thought more of him, as he thought more of her. Roxy knew of his stupid little "educational" infatuation with My Little Pony, the stupid SBAHJ tattoo on his shoulder. She knew every fathom of his being, as he knew every fiber in her.

However, neither of them could ever speak what they felt. Why? They didn't know.

Dirk's fingers slowly and gently caressed Roxy's shoulder as if done with a feather. She shuttered, Dirk cracked a dry smile. He knew every place she loved to be touched, all the places where her heart would be sent aflutter. Roxy had yet to find where he was weak in he knees; Dirk was always quiet about what he felt or even felt pleased by. Roxy shifted in her "sleep", she turned over, her face burying into his shirt. "Roxy," he whispered softly as he positioned both him and her into a more comfortable position. Now he knew she wasn't really asleep. "You caught me, Diiirk." He snorted, almost a laugh. Almost. Roxy lifted a hand to stroke his cheek over his freckles, "Hold me again, Di Stri," Roxy stammered, her words leading in quietly. He nodded, "Your wish is my command." In that instant, his arms enveloped her, bringing her closer to his frame. "Oh my gog.. You alwaaays give the best hugs..," her words quiet with a hint of alcohol. When was she ever sober, questioned Dirk.

Moments passed, minutes, hours even? However, it'd literally only been minutes but it felt like eternity that they lay silently. Usually Roxy talked and talked, Dirk would make stupid monotonous remarks in response. But today? It was only silence that comforted them. Because they knew the other was there, right there. Dirk loosened his grip around Roxy, she scooted closer, however he pulled away.

"Dirk?"

He was a little further away, however not as much as Roxy felt it was. However, until she felt his thumb grazing softly under her lips, he was tracing her lips silently. All she could hear was his breathing and hers, she moved her hands up to remove his shades. He didn't jerk away like he usually would. Dirk often responded with, "I can't live without my shades." But she loved those soft orange eyes more than any sunset could ever hope to amount to. Roxy reached over placing his shades on the nightstand, she could finally see Dirk's face. She cupped his face in her hands, running her fingers in circles along his skin. Roxy leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, but before she could, he placed a finger against her lips. "You won't forget this in the morning, will you?" Dirk inquired softly, he could feel Roxy's smile against his finger, "Why would I wanna forget this? Somethin` I've been waiting for.."

Dirk ran his thumb along her lips, he leaned over, kissing her lips softly. Roxy murmured gently against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. She brought him closer to her. Dirk gently parted their lips, his lips dangling from hers. Her warm breath trailed down his lips and along his neck. Dirk whispered her name against her lips, Roxy shuttered in delight. He pressed his lips against hers once again, he held the kiss. Roxy returned each kiss just as thoroughly. The kiss lasted until they needed to breathe. Dirk pecked her lips gently; he moved a leg to the other side of her body. Roxy lay between his legs, her arms dangling limply from his neck. "Whaddya gonna dooo, Dirk?" He smiled, her heart began to race. Strider, _smiling_? Her dark lips formed into a smile. "Just be quiet, Roxy."\

"_Make me_."

Their lips met again. This time, the kiss felt different. Roxy could feel something else within the kiss, passion? Was Dirk trying to tell her something? Words neither he, nor even she could put into words? He leaned in closer, closing the gap between them. Her grip around his neck tightened, her legs trapped between his. She moved them her legs along his, he shuttered. She had found what made him weak. Roxy moved her hands along his back, along his spine. His kisses had moved from her lips to her neck, he bit lightly along her soft skin. Roxy's lips part, soft moans leaving her mouth. Dirk hummed along her skin, Roxy gripped his shirt. She began to pull up his shirt, bunching it up under his arms where she couldn't take it off. Her fingers touched his skin lightly. His skin was warm, as it always was. The very same skin that comforted her every night, how she wanted these moments to last forever. She wondered what went on in Dirk's mind, did he want to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him?

"Roxy."

Dirk called out her name - she had been lost in a daze. "Oh, I thought you were asleep." Roxy giggled, "Why would I wanna sleep in a time like this?" He grinned, "Because you're usually busy fucking sleeping all the time." Roxy pouted, "Shuddup and kiss me again." Dirk rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He leaned over, giving her a kiss, she chuckled. This is exactly what she wanted from him. Dirk shifted slightly, signaling Roxy to remove his shirt. She nodded, slipping the fabric from his body, throwing it aside. He leaned in once again, kissing her softly. Roxy moved an arm, stroking his cheek. Dirk rested himself on top of Roxy, "Can I talk to you?"

Roxy's heart accelerated, it had no need to fall to the pit of her stomach. "What is it?" The room was dimly lit, but she could see his face from the meager lighting that the moon illuminated into the room. Dirk rested his head between her head and shoulder, so he could whisper into her ear. "I told myself, if the correct circumstances would arrive.. I would initiat—"Roxy cut him off, "Oh my gog.. Dirk, shut the fuck up and talk English." He smiled, "Ah, alright." She nudged him with her shoulder. She wished he'd hurry up. Her eyes had be getting heavy, she was falling asleep. Dirk picked himself up, kissing her lips he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you." Roxy's fluttered her eyelashes she replied in return, "I love you."

Dirk rolled to Roxy's side, bringing her closer to him. The way his arms wrapped around her was different this time. His warmth, his radiance surrounded all of Roxy. The Prince of Heart had enveloped her entire being. She was happy. He was happy. They were happy together. Roxy brought herself to closer to his chest, cuddling up against him she fell asleep soundly. Dirk buried his face into her hair, in his arms he kept her safe and sound.


End file.
